ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Nadeius (series)
Ultraman Nadeius is the series of the Ultra of the same name. It is created by RaiderFukawa. Premise This series is the continuation of my Danganronpa AU/fanfiction(?) - Danganronpa N: Beyond Hope (If you don't know what Danganronpa is, you can search for it or watch it OR play the games - but watch out for spoilers upupupu), which is served as the afterstory of a victim who gets to be chosen as the warrior - Ultraman Nadeius. The series gets its objective: "To restore hope to the universe, to save the outside world from despair, many days to come." Plot A Killing School Game victim, Taiki Enoshima with his other friends had finished the Mastermind's schemes - so as they enter the outside world, they believed it would be "a breeze". But what they expected, that the outside world was actually under attack - Monsters were sent to inflict despair. Thus the Tragedy of Despair has occured. An unidentified being ("Nadeius") looked after Earth, and saw the land that it was under attack - because Nadeius wanted to save the universe, he had to choose a host - One who aims to restore hope to the world. Taiki and the others, was now recruited by special defense force KNG-Rodina (SSF-Rodina) and given orders to destroy the monster. But Taiki had to risk on getting his family in danger, so just as he wanted to restore hope to the world, Nadeius, taking form of a man, explained about the Tragedy and how to stop it. So Nadeius gave his life to Taiki, and gave him the Naderizer in order to summon Nadeius to fight the monsters and restore hope "many days to come". Taiki decided to team up with KNG-Rodina to defend the world from despair - to restore hope by a hero - Ultraman Nadeius. Characters KNG-Rodina (Special Science Force - Rodina) Division 1A - Alpha * Taiki Enoshima: '''Ultraman Nadeius' chosen human form, and the survivor of the killing game - the Ultimate Hope. He is an energetic person, a hard-working member of KNG-Rodina, and a gamer - but he mostly focuses on his technology algorithms... * '''Nakata Mitsuko: '''A research specialist of Rodina. * '''Captain Boris Vorobyov: '''Captain of this division. He is considered "the gopnik of the special force". He will soon become Ultraman Gunther. * '''Tsumori Tomoyasu: '''A weapons specialist of Rodina. * '''Wakao Tsumiki: '''A medical operations doctor of Rodina - muchly similar to Mikan, Wakao's sister. * '''Chizuko Fukawa: '''A restoration merchant - unlike Touko, she could scan and rewrite ancient writings... But Chizuko is a cute girl with some pro restoration techniques. * '''Reiko Kihara: '''Taiki's close friend - and a member of Rodina. Division 2B - Beta * '''Ara Mizukage: '''Air attack reinforcement mechanic. * '''Aina Fujisaki: '''Tech Operations member of Rodina. She is closely related to Taichi. * '''Yuri Asahina: '''Ultraman Mebius' host in Nadeius. She is an energetic athlete like Aoi and Yuta. * '''Makoto Naegi (AU): '''A crew operations officer in Rodina, who will later be the host of Ultraman Max. * '''Shugou Pekoyama: '''Captain of this division. Division 3S - Sigma * '''Komaru Naegi (AU): '''Captain of this division. She will later become the human host of Ultraman Nexus. * '''Touko Fukawa (AU): A girl with a split personality - Genocide Jack. She is Chizuko's sister-in-law, and a nervous programming rookie. She will become Ultraman Jack soon. * Alice Munetaka: '''A detective and a necroseience lab specialist in Rodina. * '''Kasumi Akamatsu: '''Spectral sound-system scientist in this division - knowing that she has the artifacts Ultraman Neos had. (That goes with Kasumi being the human host of Neos.) Division 4T - Theta * '''Byakuya Togami (AU): '''Captain of this division - and secretly Ultraseven 21. * '''Nikka Umemura: '''Pilot of the Rodina-Carrier One. Soon to be Ultraman Tiga. Episodes, Specials and Gaidens Main Series # Episode I: The Tragedy's Outcomes # Episode II: Enter Taiki, Warrior of Hope # Episode III: Despairful Regiment # Episode IV: Rodina, Defenders of Hope # Episode V: Future Foundation and Nadeius # Episode VI: Plans on Despair # Episode VII: Despair Affinity Undercover # Episode VIII: Mysteries of Technology # Episode IX: Intercept - Terrible Psycho Monster # Episode X: Death? Life? One Decides # Episode XI: Komaru and Makoto # Episode XII: Monstrous Agility Defined # Episode XIII: In the Name of Mebius! # Episode XIV: Nadeius and Gunther - The Start of the Strong Brother # Episode XV: Belial - What Nadeius Expects # Episode XVI: The Burning of the Regiment Stronghold # Episode XVII: His Name is Tiga - One who inherits the Light # Episode XVIII: Attack! Rodina Carrier-One! # Episode XIX: Rodina Shall Strengthen Further # Episode XX: Shirogane and the Disguise - Otsa will Appear! # Episode XXI: Which Hero? One Monster Screwed Over! # Episode XXII: Byakuya's Schemes # Episode XXIII: Fight! Touko, Kasumi, and Komaru! # Episode XXIV: The Powerful and Intense Match of Hope and Despair # Episode XXV: The Tragedy's Conclusions? # Episode XXVI: The Hope's Beginning or End? # Episode XXVII: The Absolute Power of Hope and Despair # Episode XXVIII: Fight Further! Nadeius! # Episode XXIV: The Final Fight of Hope and Despair! # Finale XXX: Epilogue - Hope Lives On Specials * Ultra Kibou Fight! * Ultraman Nadeius Affinity/Confidential/Chronicle Ultraman Nadeius Gaiden * Side Story - Touko * Side Story - Otsa's Birth * Side Story - Iz Gunther! * Side Story - Kibou Restoration Saga Films * Ultraman Nadeius the Movie: Carmen's Vengeance * Ultraman Nadeius and Gunther: The 6 Ultra Brothers, Onward! * Ultraman Nadeius: Final Stand Ultramen and Heroes Main Ultramen * Ultraman Nadeius * Ultraman Gunther Auxillary Ultramen * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Nexus * Ultraman Neos * Ultraseven 21 * Ultraman Tiga Heroes * Triple Fighter (Guest) * Izen-bo (Izenborg, Guest) * Gridman (Guest) Villains The Monokaiju Regiment '''Leader: "Carmen" * Monsters ** Dozallion ** Gimragar ** Dyrz-Megaldon ** Manticide ** Gardragon ** Tyranphas ** Aguanphas ** Inferyanphas * Aliens ** Alien Impaktron ** Alien Miladraem ** Alien Sougistor ** Alien Vyzam ** Alien Elesta ** Alien Byram ** Monoslappy * Villain Ultramen ** Ultraman Otsa ** Monomebius ** Monotiga ** Monojack ** Monogaia ** Monocosmos ** Mononadeius (Nadeius' Evil Clone) * Human Villains ** Imit-Junko Enoshima ** Imit-Touko Fukawa ** Imit-Hajime Hinata ** Imit-Sayaka Maizono Sequel The sequel, Ultraman Nadeius Zero, focuses on the events between the Tragedy of Despair and the Aftermath of Hope. New OC's and AU versions of characters appear, one OC being Ultraman Zero in this sequel. Trivia # The series is actually part of my Danganronpa AU - some of the Danganronpa characters are in this series with a different setting... # Nadeius' name comes from Nadezhda meaning hope in Russian language. # Nadeius' main Ultra's transformation sequence is intended to be OrbGeed, but since I debunked it, so it'll be a different transformation mechanism. # This was the Ultra I always daydreamed at house. Category:RaiderFukawa Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Crossovers